


You're Mine

by SeokShine97



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeokShine97/pseuds/SeokShine97
Summary: Woozi want's a little something from DK.(Contains 2 boys making out, and a bit of fluff)





	

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOY!

WOOZI x DK

This is how I imagine DK through the whole thing, just cute and innocent = https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-zYS3yCTL8GQ/VkUVHz_KNnI/AAAAAAAAHGY/etO8ElKujtw/w426-h612/15%2B-%2B1

And then Woozi, all sexy and stuff = https://em.wattpad.com/af19ae4802ab82b724d289cc46edd110327ac501/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f7a55616c774e58323366683948513d3d2d3236323137393037312e313435323231643232313335636665372e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

 

‘’Ya, Hyuuung!’’ DK whined loudly, while running after Woozi.

DK quickly grabbed Woozi’s wrist when he reached him, and kneeled in front of him, a pout was on his face.

‘’Hyung, hyung, hyung!-’’ DK said quickly, looking at him with puppy eyes ‘’-Please give it back!’’

Woozi looked down at DK, amused. He did like the reaction that came out of DK, when he teased, or took stuff from him, and always asked for something in return, if he wanted his things back.

Woozi had a gleam in his eye, biting down on his bottom lip, his eyes darkening. Woozi had shoe lifts on, which made him almost the same height as DK, maybe 2 inches shorter.

Woozi grabbed DK by the hand and pulled him up, which made DK look at him with confusion in his eyes. Woozi then wrapped his arms around DK’s waist, pulling him much closer, making it seem like an intimate embrace.

Woozi tilted his head, his lips slightly touching DK’s left ear.

‘’Why don’t you give me a little kiss on the lips DK?-And I’ll give it back.’’ Woozi smirked while he whispered the words into DK’s ear.

‘’Wh-hat Hy-yung!’’ DK blushed furiously while hitting Woozi on the chest, trying to escape Woozi’s embrace.

Woozi kept his eyes on DK’s full lips, while pushing him up against one of the school lockers, putting one of his hands on DK’s right hip, and the other beside DK’s head.

‘’Why not DK?’’ Woozi said in a teasing voice, rubbing DK’s hip, and then letting his hand fall on top of DK’s right thigh, lifting it a bit.

‘’Hy-yung, why would you try to kiss me, I don’t- And there are people arou-’’.. DK looked around while saying this, and noticed that no one was around. It was just the two of them in one of the school hallways.

Woozi smirked a bit, noticing how quiet and shy DK became, after realising no one was around.

‘’I don’t see anyone DK.’’ Woozi said teasingly again, hiking DK’s right thigh further up on his hip, making DK let out a little gasp, his full kitten-like lips slightly trembling.

‘’H-hyung s-stop..’’ DK let out a weak whine, putting his hands on Woozi’s chest, trying to push him away.

Woozi smirked a last time at DK, before connecting their lips in a hard kiss.  

DK would let out little mewl from time to time, because of Woozi’s hard kiss, and the way Woozi was groping DK’s right thigh, that was wrapped around his waist. DK was blushing furiously through the wet kiss, and didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he just placed them on top of Woozi’s chest.

Woozi DK’s now-swollen lips, before they seperated.

Woozi felt like groaning because of the sight in front of him. How could someone look so innocent and y at the same time?

DK’s lips were wet and swollen, his pupils had gotten bigger. His t-shirt had gotten slightly messy through the kiss, which made a bit of his toned stomach show.

Woozi then realised how crazy he actually was for this boy.

‘’You’re mine, got it?’’ Woozi said, breathless. He pressed DK against the locker one more time, chest to chest, face to face, ready to reject rejection.

DK shyly nodded, playing with Woozi’s shirt, his eyes not meeting his.

‘’DK, look at me.’’ DK looked into Woozi’s eyes.

‘’You’re mine, got it?’’

DK blushed furiously, having a hard time looking into Woozi’s dark eyes, while having to say it.

‘’Y-yes Woozi hyung.’’

Woozi let out a sigh of relief, hugging DK close to him.

Finally.


End file.
